vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Rashberry
The Rashberry is a purple pig piñata. The Rashberry is a species that proves rotten food can be useful, if you can be sure to keep the Mallowolves out of your pen. If it romances with the graceful Swanana, it might produce some interesting results. Classic Requirements Resident Requirements *You can buy a Rashberry for 1650 chocolate coins at Miss Petula's Paper Pets shop in the village once you are a level 12 gardener. Romance requirements *Has eaten 1 rotten hazelnut. *Has eaten 1 rotten chili. *Has eaten 1 rotten gooseberry. *Have a Rashberry house in the garden. Species variants *Feeding it a watercress seed changes its color to green. *Feeding it a poppy seed changes its color to red. *Feeding it a nightshade berry changes its color to purple. Trouble in Paradise Requirements Appear Requirements *Have a Gooseberry bush in the garden. *Have a Chili in the garden. Visit Requirements *Have 3 gooseberries in the garden. *Have 2 chilis in the garden. Resident Requirements *Has eaten 2 rotten gooseberries. (Glitched, Eating non-rotten gooseberries count.) *Has eaten 2 rotten chilis. Romance Requirements *Has eaten 1 bowl of Pea Soup. *Has eaten 1 Muffin. *Is wearing a Bling Nose Ring. *Have a Rashberry house in the garden. Trick Requirements *Trick 1: Has eaten a Bullrush. *Trick 2: Has eaten an Acorn. Hybrid Requirements *Has eaten 1 joyous candy. *Swanana. Evolve Requirements *Rashberry will evolve into Hoghurt if fed a Cheesecake. Happiness tips *Rashberrys are happier when sprinkled with water. Species conflicts *Pigxie *Swanana (possibly) *Whirlm Other information * Be warned, the Rashberry seems to be the only pinata which gets depressed as easily as it does. If you own a Rashberry, make sure you keep the garden drowned in joy/happy sweets! *An easy way to keep the Rashberry satisfied is to put him in a Rashberry Hat. *Romancing with a Swanana will produce a Pigxie. Build a Mystery House to meet the special romance requirements. A piece of Joy candy will put them in the mood if they are unwilling to romance. *Tapping on a fresh fruit will turn it rotten. *An in-game rumor from Leafos claims that after it eats 10 pumpkins it becomes a Chippopatamus. (False) * An in-game rumor from Leafos claims that after it eats 10 Tafflies it becomes a Pigxie. (False) Rashberry uses *6 Rashberries in the garden helps meet the Mallowolf Visit requirements. *Eating 3 Rashberries helps meet the Mallowolf Resident requirements. In the TV Series Rory Rashberry Rory Rashberry is a character of the Viva Piñata TV series. He was a Pig Out Mountain explorer, helping Fergy Fudgehog and Paulie Pretztail reach the destination. Why won't my Rashberries eat Romance candy? Make sure you've met their Romance requirements. If you haven't already romanced a pair of them once in that garden, they won't eat the candy. Make sure a predator (i.e. Mallowolf) isn't near the candy, which will scare them away from it. Try feeding them a Happy or Joy candy if they're sad. Gallery Category:Species Category:Domestic Species Category:Trouble in Paradise Species Category:Viva Piñata Species Category:Pocket Paradise Species